Fate x Two
by Destiny Owl
Summary: I watch them sleep. The two most beautiful faces I've ever laid eyes on. A beautiful daughter with blue/black hair and the stunning green eyes of her father. A son with Blond hair and mesmerising blue eyes. Their father, a black cat who disappeared nine months ago after the death of Hawkmoth.
1. Chapter 1

"EMMA! LOUIS!" I call up the stairs. "TIME TO GO! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" I turn towards Tikki who is giggling. "Well, they've definitely taken after their mother." She comments.

"Come on Tikki, do you really think they're ready to receive the Miraculous'?" I ask her worried, they only turn 15 tomorrow and Wayzz has sensed a new treat of danger stronger then Hawkmoth coming to power. According to Nino, Master Fu and Wayzz the are going to call a new team together with my twins leading it.

Like any sane mother, I'm terrified and am so glad my mother never knew about me being Ladybug.

"Come on Mari you and Chat Noir were so much younger when you got your Miraculous, plus they are the children of the Ladybug and Chat Noir two strong and amazing heroes. I think they're ready but the question now is, are you?" She asks me before diving into my bag as my kids come racing down the stairs.

"Bye, mom! See you this afternoon!" Emma says as Louis' hands over her skateboard and opens the door for the two of them. "See ya mom!"

I wave them goodbye as I watch them roll down the street together.

"Talking out being late, if you don't leave now you're going to be late for you coffee with Chloe." Tikki giggled.

"Shoot!" My eyes widen and I rush to grab my keys.

* * *

"Hey, Chloe!" I say giving the said girl a hug as I walk into the small cafe. "How are you?"

Chloe and I became really close about a year after the identity reveal. Her father kicked her out of home when she came back from America alone and pregnant. She had been dating a Hollywood actor for the past few years and he had finally asked her to marry him, however months down the line she found out she was pregnant. He booked her a one-way ticket back to Paris and told her he never wanted to see her nor the unborn child ever again.

When she got home her father was disgusted saying that she disgraced the family name and he kicked her out. She tried going to Sabrina's but she had moved out of town. Eventually, she came to me. I took her in, helped her get back on her feet in return she helped me with the twins who at the time were three months old. She lived with me until the birth of Clair, her daughter.

Since then I took over the Agreste Fashion Empire and Chloe joined me as the head of children modelling.

Adrien had originally inherited the company however he left quickly after his father, who was discovered as Hawkmoth, was jailed. When I sent in my resume however he immediately hired me and put me as the head of design 3 weeks later. We never talked in person everything was done over email and it was very professional. Nobody knows where he went to however everyone was pretty happy with me taking over the company. I made many changes making a wide range of options for the public, both affordable options and expensive formal wear. Eventually, we were back at number 1 for the top Fashion Empire in France. Chloe and I have been working side by side since.

"I've been great! Things have gotten so busy with Fashion week coming quickly and I'm thankful for the break." Chloe informs me as we sit down a table near the window side of the cafe.

"I know what you mean. I'm so thankful for the break, not only has work been crazy but home has been as well with the kid's twins birthday being tomorrow. Are you and Clair still able to come?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes at me gives a light laugh. "Stop worrying Mari, Emma and Louis can handle themselves better than anyone else I know. You've had them in both Karate and Fencing since they were the age of 5 along with Clair and Mark. The four of them will be fine plus I think Clair has a crush on Louis and we both know that Emma likes Mark. So if we're lucky they will get together and get married then we will all be family." I watch as she starts to go all fangirl over our kid's love lives. The only thing I can do is laugh at her antics.

We sit there and talk for the rest of the morning discussing all the last news in the lives of our friends such as Alya's promotion as the head reporter and her newest documentary '_The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.' _In honour of the 15th anniversary of Hawkmoth's defeat that is coming up in 3 months. Nino's fame in the DJ world, and their latest addition to the family. While their oldest is 14 years old, Ayla is pregnant with their 5th child.

We also discussed Chloe's latest engagement with our old school friend Kim, whom after many years finally won over Chloe's heart. After Chloe's fiancé left her and their unborn child, Chloe swore that she would never again open her heart to love. That all changed however when Claire was 9 years old.

Kim's first wife Alix died in a terrible accident while skating home from work one day leaving him with a 2-year-old son to raise by himself. Being good friends with most of our class from Collège Françoise Dupont, I had offered to help him with Lex, that is when he reconnected with Chloe. The two of them struggled to be single parents and Chloe eventually after many years opened her heart to him a and they started dating. It was just last week that he had finally gained the courage and asked her to marry him. Claire now being 14 and Lex turning 7 in a few weeks.

I enjoy talking with Chloe. She's still such a gossip but one can only change so much. Our lives as single mothers bonded us all those years ago and helped us gain a wonderful friendship.

"Don't worry Marinette everything will turn out for the best. For all, we know Cat Noir could come back. If anyone deserves a happy ending it would definitely be the two of you. You've been so strong for Emma and Louis, I can't imagine dealing with and raising twins by myself but you did and you have." She grabs my hands in hers and smiles.

"I didn't do it by myself, I had you, Alya and Nino. So thank you." I tell her.

"You're welcome. Now come on, we have work to do." She said pulling me from my seat, laughing at my pout when I had to leave my coffee at the cafe.

* * *

"Hey, Mom!" My daughter called from the front room which was echoed by her brother when I got home late. I was too tired to cook so we decided to order some pizza. I spent the entire day thinking back on what Chloe had said this morning about the kids being ready.

I decided it was time to give them my presents, despite my worry, they had grown up and were ready to take on the role of a superhero.

"Emma, Louis I know that your birthday is tomorrow but I would like to give you my present you tonight before the hectic day ahead of us," I tell them after the movie finished. " Our family has a secret one that you both have inherited. You will learn more about it later but to start, Louis this is for you, take good care of it." I said handing over a small wooden box. "These are special in more ways than one and one day you will discover all of their secrets." I turn to Emma and hand her a larger box. "Same goes for you, Emma. Guard these with your lives."

Both kids look at me in confusions as I stand up.

"Well I'm going to head off to bed and I suggest that you both do the same." I walk upstairs towards my bedroom leaving my kids to open their presents by themselves, finally ready to let them go.


	2. Chapter 2

After saying goodnight to mom and Louis I decide to head to my bedroom, once there I open my present.

I gently tore open the wrapping paper. Inside were a white beret and a small wooden box exactly like the one Louis had received. I didn't quite understand why I had also gotten the beret and Louis didn't get anything extra.

Mom talked about our family having a secret? What did that mean? Is it the reason dad left? If this was the answer… did I really want to know?

My curiosity eventually gets the better of me and I open the small wooden box.

A bright light fills the room. When it dims there is a small white creature with dusty red wings and bright orange eyes.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD" I scream and jump away grabbing the nearest thing to me which just so happened to be a hairbrush.

"Hi, I'm Flairre, your kwami." The creature said with a high pitched voice.

"AHHHH" I scream again this time Louis hearing me and bursting through the door ready for a fight.

Upon looking at the situation he puts his hands down and plainly states, "Oh cool, you got one too Em." While pulling out his own little creature, which in turn was also white but looked more like a toy plush of a snow leopard.

"This is Glayzz, my kwami. Aren't they cool?" He asks me.

"What?" I ask him to look between him and his '_Kwami'_

"Hasn't your kwami explain anything to you?" Louis asks.

My so-called kwami looks at my bother with an annoyed face and bluntly says, "No I haven't and I don't like her attitude, she threatened to throw a hairbrush at me."

My brother betrays me and laughs while I try to explain what had happened. "It scared me! I don't even know what it is. Like, come on who does? I did what any logical person would do and tried to defend myself with the closest thing I could grab."

Louis is no help while he and Glayzz roll on my floor in fits of laughter.

"Guys come on, can someone explain what's happening?" I plead.

Once they had both calmed down my kwami, who's name is Flairre, and Glayzz explained what's going on.

"We are what is known as Kwami's. Mythical beings that represent forces in the world. There are different categories of Kwami's. You have the original and oldest Kwami's of the universe such as the Ladybug and Chat Noir..." Flairre starts before Glayzz interrupts.

"They were the first Kwami's to exist. They represent Creation and Destruction."

"Wait for ladybug and Chat Noir as the heroes of Paris that defeated Hawkmoth?" I ask them.

"Precisely Emma. They along with the fox, bee, turtle, butterfly and peacock represent different elements in society."

Glayzz interrupts again wanting to explain further. "For example, the Fox represents illusion while the turtle represents time and so on. Does that make sense?" He asks earning a nod from both teens before Flairre continues.

"Well, Glayzz and I are two out of four Kwami's that represent the weather elements such as Fire, Ice, Wind and Earth. You both hold us the Fire and Ice kwami's. I am a phoenix and Glayzz is a snow leopard, we will give you the power with the miraculous' to become heroes and save Paris from a great evil that is coming. One that is much worse than last time."

"Okay… Flairre thank you for that introduction let's make this a little more fun, shall we? "Louis' kwami takes over the talking, much to Flairre's disappointment. I am Glayzz the snow leopard kwami and bearer of the ice miraculous. Your challenge, should you accept it is to come together with the other elemental miraculous holders and defeat any evil that befalls on Paris. Do you accept the challenge? It is dangerous and at times it will feel impossible but you have been chosen for a reason. What do you say, kids?"

I look at Louis and kindly ask the kwami's to excuse us while we discuss all of this new information. It's a lot to take in, in 30 minutes

Once in another room, I turn to my brother. "What do you think?" I ask him.

Louis contemplates for a few seconds before answering. "I say yes. Like come on Em, we get to be superheroes just like Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"What about the secret mom was talking about?" I ask him and his confused face is all I need to continue talking. "Mom said that there is a secret involving our family, that the boxes hold their own secrets. She knows about these kwami's, there's something else she's hiding from us. What if is the reason dad left?" I ask him.

"Emma, yes mom may know about the kwami's, and maybe not. We don't know for sure but she gave them to us which mean she trusts us to do the right thing. If the family secret is that we come from a line of miraculous holders it's our time to done that masks and to give it our all." His hand is on my shoulder showing his support and his confidence on the matter.

"Thanks, Louis. Let become superheroes and then we can ask mom about it later." I tell him before going back into the room and telling our kwami's the news about what we've decided.

* * *

"Okay Emma, to access your costume and powers you just need to say 'burn up' and 'burn out'. Once in your suite you will have power over the fire as well as heat resistance, this is your greatest weapon. You will also have a special power, yours is called Blazing Dash.' This will give you the power to go at high speeds using a heat cluster and zip past enemy's and give quick shots at your targets. After you use your power you will only have 5 minutes before you lose your transformation and need to recharge me. To do that you need to feed me, I love anything spicy but jalapeños are my favourite. The spice and the flavour. Oh so good." Flairre gives me the run down while in the other room Louis is getting a similar talk from his kwami.

"Do you mind if I go out and try it out?" I ask.

"Nope but you do have to be wearing the miraculous. Is there a place you can wear it at all times?" She asks. I look at the phoenix pin and the white beret that mom gave me with it. I quickly put them on before looking in the mirror. I decide to change my hairstyle from a high ponytail to a low bun so the beret will comfily sit on my head.

Giving one final nod at my reflection I close my eyes and call upon my kwami's powers to turn me into a miraculous hero.

"Flairre, Burn Up!" I call becoming engulfed in and fiery orange light.


End file.
